


Stickball

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What does it mean if he's got a red spot on his leg?" Derek pushed a dirty diaper into the pail and looked over at Stiles. "Is it a bruise? How did Sam get a bruise?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stickball

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me on my [tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com) if I wrote kid!fic, and it somehow prompted this.

"What does it mean if he's got a red spot on his leg?" Derek pushed a dirty diaper into the pail and looked over at Stiles. "Is it a bruise? How did Sam get a bruise?"

Stiles looked up and then back at his phone, reading over something on the screen. "Okay... It looks like it could just be from hitting one of his toys when he was learning to crawl? But, we should keep an eye out for other bruises in case it's a vitamin deficiency or a potential bleeding disorder." He looked up at Derek again. "But, let's just assume bruise for now. He's our little monster, but not a werewolfy one, so this is a totally human problem. And, you know, simple answers. They're probably the ones that are actually the answers."

Derek finished putting on their son's diaper and then leaned down to press a gentle kiss against the bruise. "I got the diaper, so are you feeding him?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Stiles picked up the baby from the changing table, cradling him against his chest where he wiggled and started to cry softly. "Hey, monster. Daddy's gonna feed you in a second, so don't go getting fussy."

"I'll get his bottle. Try putting a finger in his mouth to soothe him?" Derek shrugged. "Be right back."

Moving to the rocking chair in the corner of the room, Stiles settled down and breathed in Sam's scent, feeling calmed by it. "I have no idea what parents did before Google." He pressed his index finger against Sam's lips and felt him begin to suck on it. "We're going to have to have all of the girls around soon. There's getting to be too much testosterone in this house."

Brandishing a bottle, Derek entered the room and held it out for Stiles. "We could have adopted a girl, you know."

"And miss out on getting peed on all the time? My father would never let me hear the end of it." Stiles carefully arranged Sam against him and directed the nipple of the bottle into his mouth. "Besides, he just felt right."

Pulling out his own phone, Derek opened the camera app and took a few shots of Stiles with Sam. "All of this feels right." He paused to cock his head to one side. "Did Scott say he was coming over?"

Eyes wide, Stiles bit down on his bottom lip. "Uh, yeah. He and Kira were complaining that they hadn't seen us in a while, so I invited them over. I completely forgot when Sam threw up on my shirt earlier."

"I'll call for our usual Chinese order, then?" Derek swiped across his phone screen, smirking. "What did people do before smartphones?"

"I've heard of this thing called stickball. I hear it was popular with youths back in the day." Stiles used his thumb to wipe away a trickle of formula from Sam's bed. "Do you think he'll go down for a nap after that or will he be up to seeing Scott and Kira?"

Derek shrugged. "If he does nap, it won't be for that long. Besides, they're here. Text them to come on up."

Using his phone one-handed, Stiles sent off the text. "You had to get the extra soundproofing in this place so that people couldn't eavesdrop from outside."

"Shh. I'm calling for your dinner." Derek stuck out his tongue. "And, yes, I'm getting extra egg rolls."

"You put on pregnancy weight when we adopted, Derek. Extra egg rolls? You're going to get fat and then I'm going to leave you." Stiles shook his head and looked down at Sam. "When we first started dating, he had a daily workout routine. It was awesome."

Lifting his shirt, Derek showed off his abs, leaning forward slightly to flex them. "You sure you're not still satisfied?"

Stiles clenched his teeth together and stared openly. "Okay, you can have the extra egg rolls if you also get some dumplings for me."

"And you said we'd never learn how to compromise." Derek held up one finger and pressed his phone against his ear as he ordered way more food than they and their guests would eat. When he hung up, he looked calmly at Stiles. "There. Dumplings for my dumpling."

Snorting, Stiles shifted Sam against him. "Sam's the dumpling. I'm Sweet & Sour pork." He smiled. "And the internet said we'd never learn to compromise."

"Yes, dear. Whatever dear says." Derek moved to the door, opening it to reveal Scott and Kira. "Hey."

Stiles was quick to hold up his hand, pointing to Derek. "Don't listen to a word he says unless it's about ordering food for you. Everything else is a lie."

Kira rolled her eyes and walked over to coo at Sam while Scott stood in the doorway and snorted. "Maybe you guys do make a pretty good pair after all."


End file.
